The 4th Met
by loveyoongialways
Summary: Namjoon bukan tipe penyuka one night stand. Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? [BTS, BTS x you, BTS x reader, Namjoon, Rap Monster]


**salah satu khayalan liarku tentang namjoon.**

 **he's really such a gulity pleasure for me *maafkan aku yoongi***

 **hope you like it! :)**

Aku sangat antusias dengan perjalananku ke Adu Dhabi. Bukan hanya karena aku baru pertama kali mengunjungi kota terkaya di dunia tersebut, tapi juga aku merasa perjalanan ini akan memberikan pengalaman yang mengesankan untuk pekerjaanku. Namun aku sama sekali tidak menyangka perjalananku ini akan melibatkan seorang pria yang tidak akan kulupakan seumur hidupku.

* * *

Bruk!

Namjoon merasa tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seseorang ketika dirinya berbelok saat baru keluar dari toilet bandara. Melihat orang yang menabraknya akan jatuh terjungkal ke belakang, Namjoon reflek memegang badan orang tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Ternyata yang menabraknya adalah seorang perempuan. Dia terlihat lebih terkejut dibanding Namjoon, dan sepertinya juga sedikit malu jika dilihat dari pipinya yang sedikit bersemu merah. Dia secara tidak sadar juga memegang kedua tangan Namjoon untuk mencegah dirinya terjatuh. Setelah bisa mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya, dia melepaskan pegangannya pada Namjoon dan itu juga yang dilakukan oleh Namjoon.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru ke toilet," kata perempuan itu dengan nada menyesal.

" _It's okay_ , aku juga tidak memerhatikan jalanku tadi," balas Namjoon.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan senyuman (yang menurut Namjoon sangat manis), dia meneruskan perjalanannya ke toilet. Sebelum berjalan ke arah ruang tunggu untuk para penumpang transit, dia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat perempuan tersebut sekali lagi. Dia tidak luar biasa cantik, tapi entah mengapa Namjoon merasa perempuan itu terlihat sangat menarik. Dia tersenyum dan kembali menuju anggota dan kru BTS yang sudah menunggunya. Mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Abu Dhabi. Sebuah festival musik K-Pop diadakan di sana dan mereka menjadi salah satu pengisi acara utamanya. Namjoon dan anggotan BTS yang lain merasa sangat senang karena mereka sama sekali belum pernah mengunjungi Abu Dhabi. Dalam hatinya, Namjoon merasa perjalanan kali ini akan menjadi salah satu perjalanan yang tidak akan dilupakan olehnya.

* * *

Antrian imigrasi di bandara internasional Abu Dhabi ternyata sangat ramai dan panjang. Meski berstatus sebagai seorang _idol_ , BTS dan para kru tetap harus ikut mengantri bersama dengan warga negara asing lain yang akan memasuki negara ini. Namjoon memerhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan mendaratkan pandangannya ke salah satu perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya. Perempuan itu kelihatannya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi kakinya terlihat jenjang dan celana jins yang digunakannya melekat pas membungkus kakinya sehingga kelihatan begitu indah. Dia menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan bewarna biru muda dan memerlihatkan kulitnya yang agak kecokelatan. _Eksotis_ , kata Namjoon dalam hati. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda. Hal lain yang membuat Namjoon lebih tertarik dengan perempuan itu adalah dia menggunakan sepatu _high Converse_ warna _pink_. Meski bukan warna merah seperti favoritnya, tapi tetap saja itu membuat Namjoon merasa tertarik.

Dia sedang menikmati pemandangan yang dilihatnya sampai kemudian matanya terbelalak karena kaget saat perempuan itu berbalik badan dan melihat wajahnya. Perempuan itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang menabraknya di depan toilet bandara beberapa jam yang lalu. Ternyata mereka berdua memiliki tujuan yang juga sama, Abu Dhabi. Perempuan itu sedang menggoda seorang anak kecil yang ada di depan antriannya. Namjoon ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya tersenyum. _Pendapatku benar, senyumnya sangat manis_ , pikir Namjoon. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat Jin mendorongnya maju dan setelah itu dia disibukkan dengan urusan imigrasi sehingga melupakan perempuan tersebut. Setelah itu mereka langsung menuju hotel dan beristirahat. Namjoon langsung tertidur setelah membersihkan diri dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun, kecuali besok dia dan anggota BTS yang lain harus menjalani jadwal kegiatan yang cukup padat.

* * *

Namjoon sarapan lebih dulu bersama Yoongi, Jin, dan Hoseok, keesokan paginya. Dia sedang menikmati sarapan saat melihat seseorang yang seperti dikenalnya memasuki restoran hotel. Namjoon hampir saja tersedak saat menyadari siapa yang dia lihat.

" _Shit_!" ujarnya mengumpat. Dia melihat perempuan yang dilihatnya kemarin di bandara. Kali ini dia terlihat lebih formal dengan menggunakan celana jins hitam, kemeja lengan panjang berwarna _pink_ muda yang melekat pas di badannya, _high heels_ hitam, dan rambutnya masih dikuncir kuda. Dia terlihat menghampiri seorang pria yang juga berpakaian formal di sebuah meja. Mereka sepertinya baru berkenalan karena perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya seakan sedang memerkenalkan diri. Namjoon merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Lihat gadis yang memakai kemeja _pink_ dan dikuncir itu?" kata Namjoon sambil menunjuk ke arah perempuan melalui pandangan matanya. Saat ketiga sahabatnya mengikuti arah pandangannya dan mengangguk, Namjoon melanjutkan, "Ini ketiga kalinya aku bertemu dengannya."

"Kau mengenalnya?" sekarang Jin yang bertanya.

Namjoon menggeleng. "Pertama, aku bertemu dengannya di depan toilet bandara saat kita transit. Dia menabrakku. Kedua, saat kita sedang mengantri di bagian imigrasi di bandara Abu Dhabi. Dan ketiga, sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka dia juga akan menginap di hotel ini."

"Wow, itu sangat kebetulan," kata Hoseok. Namjoon mengangguk, setuju dengan pendapatnya. "Siapa tahu kalian akan bertemu lagi," lanjutnya.

"Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, sepertinya itu sudah lebih dari kebetulan," ucap Namjoon sambil tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari perempuan itu sampai dia keluar dari restoran bersama dengan pria yang ditemuinya.

"Kau benar. Dia belum tentu menginap di hotel ini, jadi kalau nanti kau bertemu dengannya lagi, untuk keempat kali, mungkin nasib memiliki tujuan lain untuk kalian berdua. Mungkin kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu?" Yoongi berpendapat.

Namjoon hanya terdiam. Apa yang Yoongi bicarakan ada benarnya. Tapi dia tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Jadi Namjoon hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat terhenti. Kedatangan trio maknae ke restoran membuatnya melupakan apa yang dilihatnya pagi itu.

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak sangat malam saat Namjoon memasuki lobi hotel. Anggota BTS yang lain sudah lebih dulu kembali ke hotel beberapa jam lalu, tapi dia masih memiliki beberapa urusan dengan panitia penyelenggara dan tim manajemennya hingga larut malam. Dengan perasaan lelah dia berjalan ke arah barisan lift dan melihat salah satu pintunya akan menutup.

"Tolong tahan liftnya," teriak Namjoon. Orang yang berada di dalam lift menahan pintunya dan Namjoon langsung berlari masuk. Saat menengok ke arah orang yang sudah menahan pintu lift untuknya dan akan mengucapkan terima kasih, Namjoon harus menahan dirinya agar tidak terpekik kaget. Dia melihat seorang perempuan sedang bersandar di dinding belakang lift sambil memejamkan mata. _Gadis itu_ , pikirnya terkejut. Perempuan itu terlihat sangat lelah karena selain memejamkan matanya, dia juga melepaskan _high heels_ -nya dan bertelanjang kaki. Tiga kancing atas bajunya dibuka sehingga memerlihatkan kulitnya yang menurut Namjoon sangat indah. Namjoon yakin, jika dia berdiri tepat di samping perempuan itu, dia bisa melihat puncak payudaranya dari atas kemeja yang agak terbuka tersebut. Mencoba menguasai dirinya, Namjoon berusaha menenangkan diri dan memulai pembicaraan, "Terima kasih telah menahan liftnya."

Perempuan itu membuka mata, menatap Namjoon, dan tersenyum, "Tidak masalah."

"Sepertinya kamu mengalami hari yang berat," kata Namjoon bersimpati.

Dia tersenyum kecil, " _You have no idea_."

Saat Namjoon akan meneruskan pembicaraannya, suara denting lift terdengar dan pintunya terbuka. Perempuan itu langsung memakai _high heels_ -nya dan berjalan keluar lift sambil melihat Namjoon. "Aku duluan. Selamat malam."

Namjoon tidak sempat berkata apa-apa saat perempuan tersebut keluar dari lift menuju kamarnya. Sebelum pintu lift menutup, Namjoon buru-buru menekan tombol ' _hold_ ' agar tetap terbuka dan berpikir. Dia menyadari ini adalah pertemuan keempat mereka dan dia langsung teringat dengan kata-kata Yoongi. _Kalau kau bertemu dengannya lagi, untuk keempat kali, mungkin nasib memiliki tujuan lain untuk kalian berdua. Mungkin kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu_.

Namjoon memutuskan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia keluar lift dan berjalan pelan mengikuti perempuan itu dari jauh menuju kamarnya. Saat perempuan tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah kamar, Namjoon berpura-pura akan memasuki sebuah kamar agar tidak dicurigai. Setelah perempuan itu menutup pintunya, Namjoon menghampiri kamar tersebut. _Kamar 617_. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya dan dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

* * *

Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Beberapa _meeting_ dengan kliennya dari Abu Dhabi dan mengurusi berbagai persiapan acara untuk esok hari, sangat menghabiskan energiku. Saat mendengar ketukan di pintu, aku melirik jam tanganku dan berpikir siapa yang akan datang ke kamarku di malam yang larut seperti ini. Aku mengintip melalui lubang pintu dan merasa lebih heran. _Bukankah itu pria yang di lift tadi?_ , pikirku. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat pria tersebut berdiri di depan pintu kamarku sambil memegang sebuang bungkusan, tersenyum lebar.

"Kita tadi bertemu di lift. Masih ingat?" katanya memulai pembicaraan. Saat melihatku mengangguk, dia melanjutkan, "Aku ingat tadi kamu bilang harimu melelahkan. Jadi saat aku ke restoran, aku membeli es krim untuk membuat harimu lebih menyenangkan. Kupikir kamu mungkin suka es krim. Aku harap kamu tidak keberatan," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan bingkisan yang dipegangnya ke arahku.

Aku menerimanya dengan perasaan bingung. Bukan hanya mendengar alasannya yang tidak terlalu masuk akal (bukankah tadi dia akan ke lantai atas? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia turun lagi ke restoran?), tapi juga karena aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, sambil menatap bungkusan es krim yang aku pegang dan wajahnya yang masih tersenyum secara bergantian, aku akhirnya berkata, "Terima kasih atas es krimnya, Tuan...?" aku menaikkan alisku sebagai tanda bertanya.

"Ah, namaku Kim Namjoon. Panggil saja Namjoon."

"Oke. Namjoon. Terima kasih banyak es krimnya. Kamu baik sekali," kataku sambil tersenyum. " _By the way_ , aku _."

Namjoon tersenyum makin lebar. Entah kenapa dia terlihat lega. "Hai, _. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Selamat menikmati es krimnya. Selamat malam," ucapnya sambil berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku mengeluarkan kepalaku dari dalam kamar untuk mengintip kepergiannya lalu menutup pintu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Namjoon, _tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya_ , melihat bungkusan es krim yang kupegang dan memutuskan untuk memakannya. Dia sama sekali tidak salah, es krim adalah favoritku. Setelah selesai memakannya, aku meneruskan rencanaku untuk tidur. Besok sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang panjang untukku.

* * *

Aku terbangun karena merasa lapar dan baru sadar kalau semalam aku melewatkan makan malam dan hanya makan es krim yang dibawakan oleh Namjoon. Karena terlalu lapar, aku hanya menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Menggunakan celana pendek, kaus, jaket jumper, dan _high Converse_ favoritku, aku turun ke restoran untuk sarapan. Restoran masih terlihat sepi. Entah karena hari masih pagi atau karena saat ini memang bukan musim liburan sehingga hotel tidak terlalu ramai. Aku melihat sekelompok pria sedang sarapan di satu meja di sudut restoran yang agak tersembunyi. Aku menyukai sarapan di restoran hotel karena tersedia berbagai macam makanan favoritku. Sebagai pembuka, aku memilih secangkir kopi, dua potong roti bakar, dan telur mata sapi setengah matang. Aku duduk di sebuah meja dekat jendela agar bisa menikmati pemandangan di luar hotel sambil sarapan. Saat sedang memakan roti bakar, aku merasa ada orang yang berdiri di samping mejaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Namjoon sedang tersenyum memandangku.

"Hai, Namjoon," sapaku sambil membalas senyumnya.

"Hai. Boleh aku ikut duduk di sini?" tanyanya.

"Dengan senang hati," kataku. Setelah melihatnya duduk, aku menawarinya untuk ikut sarapan denganku, tapi dia menolaknya.

"Aku sudah sarapan dengan teman-temanku," dia menunjuk ke arah tempat teman-temannya duduk. Ternyata, sekumpulan pria yang aku lihat tadi adalah Namjoon dan teman-temannya. Beberapa temannya melambai ke arahku dan aku membalasnya. Mereka terlihat seperti orang-orang baik.

"Rasanya pasti menyenangkan berlibur dengan teman-teman. Aku iri," kataku setengah cemberut.

Namjoon tertawa. "Kamu ke sini hanya untuk bekerja?"

"Rencananya. Tapi mungkin aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan saat pekerjaanku sudah selesai nanti. Oh iya, terima kasih es krimnya semalam. Kamu benar, es krim membuat malamku jauh lebih baik. Dan aku sempat berpikir kalau kau adalah seorang cenayang karena cokelat adalah rasa favoritku."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Akan kubelikan lagi untukmu lain kali."

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar janjinya. Sebelum kami sempat melanjutkan perbincangan kami, salah satu teman Namjoon memanggilnya dan dia menyuruh temannya untuk menunggu sebentar.

"_, boleh aku meminta nomor teleponmu?" tanyanya sedikit malu.

Aku sempat merasa ragu sebentar karena meski Namjoon telah bersikap baik padaku, dia masih berstatus sebagai orang asing. Aku akhirnya menuruti kata hatiku. "Boleh. Sebentar, aku tidak hapal nomorku di sini," kataku sambil mengambil telepon genggamku dan mencarinya. Setelah menemukannya, aku menyebutkannya pada Namjoon dan dia langsung mencatat di telepon genggamnya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti," katanya.

"Aku tunggu."

Namjoon mengangguk dan berpamitan untuk kembali ke teman-temannya. Mereka sempat melambai sebagai tanda perpisahan padaku sebelum akhirnya pergi dari restoran. Aku melanjutkan sarapan hingga perutku merasa penuh dan kembali ke kamar, bersiap-siap memulai pekerjaanku hari ini. Pertemuan dengan Namjoon pagi ini membuatku merasa lebih senang dan bersemangat. Selain pekerjaan, ada hal lain yang aku tunggu mulai saat ini: kabar dari Namjoon.

* * *

 **To: That Girl**

Aku tidak melihatmu di restoran pagi ini. Kamu melewatkan sarapan?

Namjoon mengirimkan pesan singkat padamu. Sejak dia meminta nomormu kemarin, kalian terus saling berhubungan lewat pesan singkat. Bahkan semalam Namjoon sempat meneleponmu sebelum tidur untuk menanyakan kegiatanmu hari itu. Kalian merasa lebih dekat setelah saling bertukar kabar seharian. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Namjoon mendapat balasan darimu.

 **From: That Girl**

Aku harus pergi pagi-pagi. Hari ini acaraku dimulai lebih pagi jadi aku sarapan di tempat acara. Merasa kehilangan? ;)

Namjoon yakin wajahnya pasti bersemu merah. Dia memutuskan untuk meneleponmu. Tidak diangkat. _Mungkin _ sibuk_ , pikir Namjoon. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia melihat ada panggilan masuk di teleponnya dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Hai."

" _Hai. Maaf tadi sedang mengurus sesuatu jadi tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu. Ada apa?"_

"Merasa kehilanganmu."

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Namjoon mendengarmu tertawa. _"Jangan bercanda."_

 _"_ Aku serius," kata Namjoon sambil ikut tertawa.

 _"Oke oke, aku juga. Sekarang kita sama 'kan?"_

" _I'm happy to hear that_."

Kamu tertawa lagi, _"Aku harus kembali bekerja. Nanti aku hubungi lagi."_

"Ah, sebentar," Namjoon menghalangiku untuk menutup telepon. "Malam ini mau makan malam di luar?" Namjoon tidak tahu mendapatkan keberanian dari mana untuk mengatakan hal ini. Ajakan makan malam ini tiba-tiba saja terucap dari bibirnya.

Kamu terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, _"Tapi sepertinya aku akan pulang agak malam. Is it okay?"_

" _It's okay_. Jam berapa pun kamu siap."

 _"Bagaimana kalau jam sembilan?"_

"Aku akan menjemputmu ke kamar."

 _"Baiklah. Sampai nanti. Bye."_

" _Bye_."

Namjoon memutuskan sambungan telepon dan tersenyum lega. Dia tahu dia harus mengambil langkah berani untuk mendekatimu. Namjoon merasa harus mengenalmu lebih dekat. Tidak sabar menunggu malam datang, Namjoon kembali menyibukkan dirinya bersama anggota BTS yang lain. Mereka saat ini sedang syuting untuk DVD terbaru yang akan dirilis tahun depan. Seperti biasa, pengambilan gambar berlangsung menyenangkan. Tapi Namjoon mendapat firasat bahwa nanti malam akan lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

Jam sembilan malam tepat Namjoon mengetuk pintu kamarku. Saat aku membuka pintu, dia tertegun melihat penampilanku malam ini. Aku memakai _dress_ tanpa lengan yang tidak terlalu pendek tapi masih memerlihatkan sedikit kaki bagian atasku. Untuk menutupi lenganku yang terbuka, aku memutuskan memakai _cardigan_ yang membuat penampilanku semakin manis. Dan kali ini aku membiarkan rambutku tergerai karena sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai rambutku yang panjang.

"Kamu cantik sekali," kata Namjoon.

Aku yakin wajahku pasti terlihat sangat merah karena Namjoon tertawa kecil melihatku. "Jangan menggodaku. Tapi terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Namjoon hanya tersenyum dan mengajakku pergi. Malam ini dia hanya memakai _ripped jeans_ dan kaus _simple_ berwarna hitam. Tapi penampilannya yang sederhana ini justru membuatnya terlihat sangat menarik. Aku baru menyadarinya malam ini kalau Namjoon _memang_ sangat menarik. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan proporsional membuat penampilannya bernilai di atas rata-rata. Dia bukan tipe pria tampan dengan pahatan wajah sempurna, tapi kelebihannya adalah, menurutku, _sex appeal_ yang dimilikinya sangat tinggi.

Saat berada di dalam lift, dia berkata, "Setelah kita keluar dari lift, maukah kamu berjalan lebih dulu ke lobi depan? Di sana sudah ada mobil yang menunggu kita. Kamu langsung masuk saja dan aku akan menyusulmu di belakang." Aku manatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku janji akan menjelaskan padamu nanti. Percayalah padaku. _Please?_ "

"Oke, aku akan menunggumu di dalam mobil," kataku menyetujui.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, aku melakukan apa yang diminta Namjoon. Saat melewati lobi dalam hotel, aku melihat beberapa remaja perempuan berkumpul dan sebagian dari mereka memegang kamera. Mereka sepertinya sibuk melihat foto-foto yang ada di kamera. Aku keluar hotel dan langsung menaiki mobil yang sudah menunggu. Beberapa menit kemudian Namjoon menyusulku ke dalam mobil dengan langkah cepat. Setelah duduk dan menutup pintu, dia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membalasnya. _Senyum Namjoon terlihat sangat manis malam ini_ , pikirku.

Saat mobil yang kami naiki mulai memasuki jalan raya, Namjoon berkata, "Kita akan makan malam di sebuah restoran pasta di dekat pantai. Restoran kecil tapi menurut beberapa orang, pastanya tidak mengecewakan. Kamu tidak keberatan?"

"Aku rasa kamu memang seorang cenayang," ujarku sambil menatapnya tajam. Namjoon terlihat tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataanku, lalu aku menjelaskan, "Aku sangat menyukai pasta dan kamu seperti sudah mengetahuinya."

Dia tertawa. "Aku lega mendengarnya."

Perjalanan kami tidak begitu jauh, hanya sekitar 20 menit. Saat mobil kami berhenti di depan restoran, Namjoon menggunakan topinya hingga agak menutupi wajahnya sebelum keluar dari mobil. Dia membantuku turun dan kami berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran. Seperti yang Namjoon bilang, restoran ini tidak besar tapi tetap terasa nyaman. Ada panggung kecil di salah satu sudut dan saat ini sebuah band sedang menyanyikan lagu untuk menghibur pengunjung restoran. Namjoon memilih tempat duduk di pojok dan tidak terlihat oleh banyak orang. Dia baru membuka topinya setelah kami duduk dan selesai memesan makanan.

Sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang, aku menagih janjinya. "Jadi?"

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kamu janji akan menjelaskan padaku alasan aku harus jalan lebih dulu ke mobil tadi."

"Ah, itu," Namjoon terdiam sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "Kamu tahu acara musik K-Pop yang diadakan kemarin malam?"

"Yang diadakan di pusat kota itu?"

Namjoon mengangguk, lalu agak sedikit ragu dia berkata, "Aku salah satu pengisi acaranya."

"Kamu MC-nya?"

"Bukan, aku anggota dari salah satu grup yang menjadi bintang tamu di acara itu. Nama grupku BTS, Bangtan Boys."

Aku terdiam mencoba mencerna penjelasan Namjoon. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatapku. Setelah mengerti, baru aku menjawab, "Jadi kamu...," aku berpikir sebentar, "Aku tahu istilahnya. Temanku pernah menyebutnya. Ah, aku tahu! Kamu seorang _idol_. Benar?"

Namjoon tersenyum malu dan mengangguk. "Tadi di lobi hotel ada beberapa fans yang sudah mengikuti grupku sejak kami datang ke sini. Aku tidak bisa terlihat berjalan dengan seorang perempuan berdua saja. Aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Aku mengibaskan tanganku, "Tidak masalah. Jadi tadi apa nama grupmu?"

"Bangtan Boys. BTS. Mungkin kamu belum pernah dengar. Grupku memang tidak terlalu terkenal."

Sambil tertawa aku berkata, "Aku tahu kamu pasti merendah. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal K-Pop, jadi kamu tidak perlu percaya dengan penilaianku. Tapi, aku pernah mendengar satu nama. G-Dragon? Dia _idol_ juga 'kan? Aku pernah membaca tentangnya sebagai tamu di beberapa acara _fashion show_."

"Benar. Dia seniorku dan sudah sangat terkenal. Wajar jika orang yang tidak tahu tentang K-Pop mengenalnya."

Obrolan kami terputus karena pelayan datang membawakan pesanan kami. Sambil mengaduk _fettucini carbonara_ yang kupesan, aku berkata pada Namjoon, "Sepertinya nanti aku harus mencari video grupmu sesampainya di hotel. Aku harus tahu sebagus apa nyanyianmu."

"Nggg... Sebenarnya aku bukan penyanyi, tapi rapper."

Aku menghentikan suapanku dan menatapnya. "Kamu… apa?"

"Rapper. Aku bukan vokalis di grupku, tapi rapper. Aku dan dua orang anggota lainnya."

"Serius?"

Namjoon mengangguk dan memandangku bingung. "Ada yang salah?"

Aku tersenyum lebar dan menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan gembira. "Kamu tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku sekarang. Aku sudah lama sekali ingin bisa mengenal seorang rapper."

"Ada apa dengan rapper?" tanya Namjoon masih kebingungan.

"Aku selalu mengagumi mereka. Kamu tahu, aku merasa rapper pasti memiliki memori yang sangat kuat karena mereka harus menghapal lirik lagu yang sangat banyak. Napas mereka juga pasti panjang karena saat melakukan rap harus menyebutkan begitu banyak lirik dalam satu tarikan napas dan harus melakukannya dengan cepat. Aku saja bahkan masih berbelit saat berbicara biasa. Dan aku percaya rapper pasti memiliki bakat yang tidak biasa karena kebanyakan dari mereka menciptakan lagunya sendiri. Iya, 'kan?"

Namjoon yang tadinya hanya terdiam melihatku berbicara dengan semangat, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penjelasanku. "Aku sangat tersanjung dengan pujianmu. Sungguh."

Aku cemberut karena merasa ditertawakan. Tapi lalu ikut tertawa bersamanya. Kemudian aku mengulurkan tanganku mengajaknya bersalaman. Meski tidak tahu apa maksudnya, Namjoon membalas uluran tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Lalu aku berkata, " _It's really nice to know you, mr. rapper,_ Kim Namjoon."

Namjoon lagi-lagi tertawa. "Sepertinya kamu lebih senang saat tahu aku seorang rapper dibanding _idol_. Kamu suka dengan musik rap?"

Sambil meneruskan makan malamku, aku berkata, "Rap, R&B, hip hop, soul, dan sejenisnya. Aku lebih menyukai jenis musik tersebut dibanding pop dan lainnya. _For your information, I'm a big fan of Eminem_."

"Aku memutuskan menjadi seorang rapper, salah satu alasannya karena mendengar _Without Me_ dari Eminem. Dia salah satu _role model_ -ku."

"Ah, album _The Eminem Show_. Salah satu album favoritku. Aku menyukai _Cleanin' Out My Closet_ dan _Superman_ dari album itu."

" _Superman_?" Namjoon menatapku dengan pandangan sedikit tidak percaya dan menggoda.

Aku tertawa. "Aku tahu itu lagu Eminem yang agak _cheesy_ dan mendapat banyak kritik. Tapi aku suka musiknya. _Beat_ lagu itu ditambah dengan suara seksi Eminem membuatnya terdengar sempurna."

Namjoon memandangku masih memandangku tidak percaya. "Kamu benar-benar menyukainya."

Aku mengangguk bangga. "Cukup tentang Eminem. Sekarang ceritakan pengalamanmu sebagai rapper. Aku mau dengar," pintaku.

Dengan senang hati Namjoon melakukannya. Dia lalu bercerita panjang lebar mengenai dirinya dari sejak belajar rap sampai karir musiknya sekarang bersama BTS. Meski baru saling mengenal, Namjoon tampak merasa nyaman menceritakan banyak hal denganku. Saat aku tanya apakah dia tidak takut aku akan mengumbar ceritanya pada orang lain, dia hanya tertawa dan yakin kalau aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Aku merasa tersanjung karena Namjoon memercayaiku. Dia lalu bertanya tentang pekerjaanku dan apa yang kulakukan di Abu Dhabi. Aku memberitahunya tentang pekerjaanku sebagai _show director_ di sebuah _event organizer_ dan aku berada di Abu Dhabi untuk menyelenggarakan sebuah acara yang bekerja sama dengan pemerintah setempat. Namjoon memuji pekerjaan yang kulakukan dan berharap bisa menghadiri acara yang sedang kukerjakan. Lalu pembicaraan kami meluas mengenai musik rap, R &B, dan hip hop saat ini. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku sedikit kecewa dengan perkembangan musik tersebut dan para musisinya di Amerika. 'Kebanyakan dari mereka sekarang hanya bercerita tentang _party_ , sex, perempuan, harta, _drugs_ , dan sebagainya. Terlalu dangkal', kataku yang disetujui oleh Namjoon. Kami berdua juga setuju dengan kualitas album Kendrick Lamar yang memang bagus, meskipun kami bukan penggemar beratnya.

"Aku kadang berharap tiba-tiba muncul seorang rapper sekelas Coolio dengan _Gangsta Paradise_ -nya. Lagu itu sangat fenomenal," ucapku.

"Aku pernah bekerja sama langsung dengannya," kata Namjoon.

"Siapa?"

"Coolio."

" _Shut up_."

Namjoon tertawa. "BTS pernah membuat sebuah _reality show_ di Amerikadan Coolio salah satu bintang tamunya. Dan ada Warren G. juga."

"Kamu sangat beruntung," aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Jadi seperti apa mereka?"

"Coolio orang yang cukup keras dan tidak terlalu ramah. Tapi menurutku untuk ukuran rapper sekelas dia dengan segala pengalamannya, itu wajar. Kalau Warren lebih _friendly_ dan lembut. Kami mendapatkan banyak pengalaman berharga dari mereka. Yah, kami memang sangat beruntung."

Namjoon lalu bercerita itulah kenapa lagu-lagu yang sebagian diciptakan olehnya untuk BTS tidal selalu tentang cinta, tapi juga kehidupan sosial, kota kelahiran mereka, sampai kritik untuk pemerintah. Semakin Namjoon bercerita mengenai musik yang dikerjakannya, aku merasa semakin kagum dengannya. Aku yakin dia bukan seorang _idol_ biasa yang hanya bisa bernyanyi dan menari di atas panggung. Aku mengaguminya. Atau mulai menyukainya?

Saat kami sedang menikmati _dessert_ , aku mendengar lagu _You're Just Too Good To Be True_ sedang dimainkan. Vokalis bandnya mengajak beberapa pengunjung untuk maju ke depan panggung dan berdansa. Suasana makin ramai semakin malam. Aku menatap Namjoon yang sedang asik menikmati _dessert_ -nya.

"Pakai topimu," kataku tiba-tiba.

Namjoon melihatku. "Hmmm?" tanyanya bingung. Dengan tidak sabar aku memakaikan topi ke kepalanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kita akan berdansa," ujarku tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Namjoon untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke depan panggung. Kami bergabung dengan pengunjung restoran lain yang sudah ramai berdansa. Aku memegang kedua tangan Namjoon dan mulai mengajaknya untuk menggerakkan tubuh kami mengikuti irama musik. Aku menyukai lagu ini dan menurutku Namjoon sangat cocok dengan lagunya, _he's just too good to be true_.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa," katanya setengah berteriak di telingaku.

"Aku juga tidak. Gerakkan saja tubuhmu. Kita bersenang-senang," ucapku sambil tetap memegang tangannya. Dan itulah yang kami lakukan, bersenang-senang. Aku menertawakan gerakan anehnya saat mencoba terlihat keren dengan tariannya, dia memutar tubuhku berulang kali, mata kami terus saling bertatapan, dan dia memberikanku pelukan singkat saat lagunya selesai. Aku meminta ijin ke toilet saat kami akan kembali ke tempat duduk. Udara sedikit panas dan aku memutuskan untuk membuka _cardigan_ dan menggulung rambutku. Saat aku kembali, Namjoon ternyata memesan minuman lagi untuk kami. Dia tahu kami berdua kehausan akibat berdansa tadi. Saat melihat penampilanku yang sedikit berubah, dia terlihat sedikit terkejut tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Gerakan yang hebat tadi, Namjoon. Apa namanya? Tarian robot?" aku menggodanya.

Dia terlihat tersipu. "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak pintar berdansa."

"Tapi kamu terlihat menggemaskan."

Kami tertawa dan kembali meneruskan obrolan kami. Bersama Namjoon sepertinya aku bisa membicarakan berbagai hal. Selain berbakat di bidang musik, aku bisa tahu kalau Namjoon adalah pria yang cerdas. Aku yakin dia murid yang berprestasi di sekolahnya dulu. Dia seperti mengetahui segalanya dan aku menyukainya. Saat sudah hampir tengah malam, kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel. Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju tapi Namjoon sedikit memaksa setelah mengetahui jadwal kerjaku besok yang harus dimulai pagi-pagi. 'Aku tidak boleh membuatmu terlambat besok', katanya.

Perjalanan kembali ke hotel lebih cepat karena jalanan sudah sepi. Sesampainya di hotel, lobi sudah terlihat lengang. Tapi kami tidak tahu dengan pasti apakah fans BTS masih ada di sana atau tidak.

"Sebaiknya aku turun duluan, baru kamu menyusul. Aku akan menahan pintu lift untukmu," kataku pada Namjoon. Dia setuju dan begitu memasuki lobi hotel aku bernapas lega karena sepertinya tidak ada siapapun di sana selain petugas hotel yang menyapaku dengan ramah. Aku menuju ke sebuah lift dan menahan pintunya untuk Namjoon. Beberapa saat kemudian dia datang, masih mengenakan topinya, dan langsung menutup pintu lift. Kami tidak mengucapkan apapun selama perjalanan menuju kamarku. Dia sepertinya gugup dan harus aku akui begitu juga diriku. Saat sampai di depan kamar, aku membuka pintu dan berbalik menghadap Namjoon. Dia sedang melihat ke arahku.

"Baiklah, aku harus masuk sekarang," ujarku.

Namjoon tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tiba-tiba menghampiriku, tangan kanannya menyentuh pipiku, mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencium pipiku, dan berkata, "Terima kasih atas malam ini." Setelah itu dia mundur dan tersenyum padaku.

Aku hanya menatapnya. Kemudian aku menarik kausnya agar dia mendekat padaku. Tinggi tubuhku yang hanya sebahunya membuatku kesulitan untuk meraih wajahnya. Akhirnya aku memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan menariknya mendekatiku. Aku mencium pipinya sambil bergumam, "Aku senang malam ini. Terima kasih juga." Kemudian aku melepaskan tanganku dari wajahnya.

Selama beberapa saat kami hanya bertatapan tanpa saling mengucapkan apapun. Akhirnya Namjoon bergerak dan sekarang dia yang memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mencium bibirku. Itu bisa dibilang bukan sebuah ciuman, hanya Namjoon yang mendaratkan bibirnya padaku. Setelah itu, dia melepaskannya dan menatapku. Saat dia tidak melihat penolakan dariku, kali ini dia benar-benar menciumku. Dia menggerakkan bibirnya pada bibirku seolah ingin mendapatkan persetujuan atas tindakannya. Aku yang masih merasa kaget merasa terbuai dengan ciumannya. Bibir Namjoon sangat lembut dan manis. Mungkin sisa dari minuman yang diminumnya tadi di restoran. Aku membalas ciumannya. Saat lidah Namjoon menyentuh bibirku agar bisa masuk ke dalam mulutku, aku merasakan tangannya memeluk pinggangku dan menarik tubuhku mendekatinya. Aku membuka mulutku mengijinkan Namjoon untuk menjelajahinya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan tidak sadar kalau Namjoon sudah membawa kami berdua masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku baru menyadarinya saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup di belakang Namjoon. Ciuman kami makin dalam dan mulai dipenuhi nafsu. Namjoon menekan tubuhku ke arah tubuhnya. Karena Namjoon terlalu tinggi, aku perlu berjinjit untuk bisa menyejajarkan tubuh kami. Namjoon membantuku dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku sambil memegang bokongku dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhku. Selama beberapa menit kami berada di posisi seperti itu. Namjoon tidak membawaku lebih jauh ke dalam kamar, kami hanya berciuman di depan pintu.

Seperti ciumannya yang tiba-tiba, dia juga secara tiba-tiba berhenti menciumku. Sambil menatapku, dia berkata dengan suara yang sangat dalam, "Aku menginginkanmu sekarang. Sangat menginginkanmu. Tapi aku tidak mau memaksamu. Kalau kamu tidak siap, aku akan menghentikannya dan kembali ke kamarku."

Aku balik menatapnya. Tatapan Namjoon yang penuh hasrat dan suaranya yang dalam merupakan kombinasi yang sangat seksi untukku. Tidak mungkin aku menolaknya. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. "Aku juga menginginkanmu," kataku singkat.

Namjoon tidak menunggu lama lagi. Dia mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendognya. Aku berpegangan pada lehernya dan kedua kakiku melingkari pinggangnya. Sambil membawaku ke tempat tidur, dia kembali menciumku dan ciuman kami terasa semakin panas. Tubuh kami tidak terpisah satu sama lain kecuali saat kami melepas pakaian kami berdua.

* * *

Aku terbangun karena mendengar telepon genggamklu terus-menerus berbunyi, melihat nama rekan kerjaku di layar telepon dan mengangkatnya. Sebelum sempat mengucapkan halo, dia sudah berteriak padaku.

"_, kau di mana? Acara akan segera dimulai!"

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku sambil berusaha mengumpulkan nyawaku.

"Astaga, kau baru bangun? Setengah jam lagi acara dimulai. Cepat ke sini!"

"Oke oke, aku ke sana secepatnya. Gantikan aku sementara," aku mematikan sambungan telepon dan langsung bangun. Aku kaget saat menyadari diriku tanpa busana dan hanya tertutup oleh selimut. Kemudian aku mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Aku ingat lengan Namjoon yang berotot saat memeluk tubuhku, tangannya yang menyentuh seluruh tubuhku, bibirnya yang menciumi dan, aku yakin, meninggalkan banyak bekas di manapun dia suka, senyuman dan tatapan nakalnya ketika melihatku memanggil namanya berulang-ulang saat dia memuaskanku, dan rasanya saat dia ada di dalam tubuhku. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Namjoon, entah karena memiliki banyak pengalaman atau sudah melihat berbagai macam video, sangat hebat di atas ranjang. Aku berhenti berhitung berapa kali mencapai kepuasan saat sudah merasakannya sebanyak tiga kali, dan itu sebelum Namjoon menyatukan tubuh kami berdua.

Aku menyadari kalau aku sendirian di dalam kamar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Namjoon. Pakaianku yang semalam tersebar di lantai sudah ditaruh di sisi tempat tidur. Mungkin Namjoon yang merapihkannya. _Well_ , aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Aku tahu dia seorang yang terkenal dan mungkin saja semalam hanya salah satu dari banyak _one night stand_ yang dilakukannya. Itulah mengapa aku cukup terkejut saat melihat sebuah _note_ di meja samping tempat tidur. Dari Namjoon.

 _Maaf aku harus pergi pagi-pagi. Aku tidak membangunkanmu karena sepertinya kamu tidur nyenyak sekali. Kabari aku begitu kamu bangun. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Aku tunggu._

 _Namjoon_

Aku tersenyum dan buru-buru mengambil telepon genggamku, mengiriminya pesan.

 **To: Namjoon**

Aku sudah bangun

Aku merasa sedikit kecewa karena pesanku tidak terkirim. Sepertinya teleponnya mati. Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, aku mandi dan langsung bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pekerjaanku.

* * *

Para anggota BTS sedang duduk di sebuah taman, atau lebih tepatnya mereka duduk mengelilingi Namjoon. Menunggu penjelasan pria tersebut mengapa dia tidak kembali ke kamarnya tadi malam dan Jin harus meneleponnya berulang kali karena para manajer sudah mulai mencari-carinya. Keenam anggota BTS menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan tanya, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidur dengannya," kata Namjoon singkat.

Hoseok langsung mengeluarkan siulan panjang, Jin berkata 'Aaahh', Yoongi menatapnya tajam, Jimin bertepuk tangan bangga, Jungkook membelalakkan matanya sehingga terlihat semakin besar, dan Taehyung, "Hanya tidur saja, 'kan? Bukan masalah besar."

Jimin memukul bagian belakang kepala Taehyung dan berkata tidak sabar, " _They had sex, you idiot_." Taehyung lalu membuka mulutnya dan menatap Namjoon tidak percaya. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya Namjoon berhubungan seks dengan seorang perempuan, tapi mereka cukup kaget karena tidak biasanya _leader_ mereka itu melakukannya dengan orang yang bisa dibilang masih asing dengannya. Namjoon biasanya hanya melakukannya dengan perempuan yang sudah dia kenal baik, yang dia yakin tidak akan menyebarkan pengalaman intim mereka pada siapapun. Memiliki status sebagai _idol_ membuat Namjoon dan anggota BTS lain harus berhati-hati saat melakukan sesuatu, khususnya yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan seksual mereka.

"Aku pikir kau bukan penyuka _one night stand_?" Yoongi membuka suara.

"Memang bukan dan aku rasa ini bukan _one night stand_ , hyung," jawab Namjoon.

"Lalu apa?" kali ini Jin yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Namjoon diam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku belum tahu."

"Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan melakukannya? Dia terlalu menggoda?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon menggeleng. "Aku merasa dia berbeda dengan perempuan lain. Dia tidak tahu aku siapa, kita siapa. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal K-Pop. Tapi begitu dia tahu tentang statusku sebagai seorang _idol_ , sikapnya tidak berubah. Cara dia memandangku juga sama sekali tidak berubah. Kalian tahu 'kan bagaimana mata perempuan bisa berubah saat kita memberitahu mereka siapa kita?" Namjoon melihat anggota grupnya menganggukkan kepala dan melanjutkan, "Dan itu tidak terjadi padanya. Dia tetap menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu. Dia malah tertarik dengan statusku sebagai rapper. Kami memiliki selera musik yang sama. Dan dia perempuan yang cerdas, aku bisa merasakannya. Kupikir aku benar-benar tertarik padanya, bukan hanya dari fisiknya saja. Dia sangat menyenangkan. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat menginginkannya semalam. Aku meminta ijinnya dan dia setuju. Jadi... seperti itulah yang terjadi semalam."

Setelah lama terdiam, Jin hanya mengeluarkan satu kata, "Wow."

"Jadi, bagaimana seksnya?" tanya Yoongi, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Namjoon menyeringai bangga, "Hebat." Dia memberi jeda sejenak kemudian berkata, "Dia bilang aku besar."

Para anggota BTS memandang Namjoon dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Akhirnya Namjoon berkata lagi, "Saat aku berada di dalam tubuhnya, dia bilang aku besar."

Penjelasan Namjoon ini langsung dibalas dengan tawa keras dari seluruh anggota BTS, termasuk dirinya. Mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai kesulitan bernapas. Setelah bisa menenangkan diri, Jimin berkata, "Itu kabar baik, hyung. Sangat baik."

"Kau menggunakan pengaman 'kan?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, aku sama sekali tidak berniat berhubungan seks dengannya semalam. Dan aku tidak membawa kondom ke manapun aku pergi," Namjoon membela diri.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Kau tahu kami akan mendukung apapun yang akan kau lakukan dengannya. Tapi kumohon, jangan lupa gunakan pengaman lain kali. Namjoon junior adalah hal terakhir yang kita butuhkan saat ini. Dan tolong pastikan padanya untuk tidak memberitahukan pengalaman intim kalian pada siapapun. Kita akan merilis album sebentar lagi. Kau ingat 'kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk, tanda kalau dia tahu dan mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jin. Itulah mengapa dia mencintai para anggotanya. Sikap pengertian mereka satu sama lain membuat hubungan persaudaraan mereka tetap erat sampai sekarang.

Saat mereka akan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan syuting yang masih berlangsung, Taehyung secara mengejutkan bertanya, "Jin hyung, kau tahu dari mana Namjoon hyung akan menghasilkan bayi laki-laki? Bisa saja bayinya perempuan 'kan?" Jin menatap Taehyung tidak mengerti. "Kau tadi bilang Namjoon junior, itu artinya laki-laki. Tapi bisa saja bayi Namjoon hyung nantinya perempuan 'kan?"

Jin hanya memberikan pandangan tajam pada Taehyung dan Jimin lagi-lagi memukul belakang kepalanya. Hoseok tertawa melihat Taehyung yang memang sedikit bodoh untuk urusan seks.

* * *

Aku sedang sibuk mengawasi jalannya acara saat merasa telepon genggamku berbunyi. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, aku mengangkatnya.

"Ya?" kataku.

" _Hai,_ _," suara Namjoon terdengar di ujung telepon.

"Oh, hai. Tunggu sebentar," aku menjauhkan teleponku dan memberikan instruksi pada beberapa kru yang membutuhkan bantuanku. Setelah beberapa saat, aku kembali berbicara pada Namjoon, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

" _Kamu sedang sibuk? Aku akan menelepon lagi nanti_ ," katanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kamu menelepon. Kamu benar-benar meneleponku," tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum.

" _Aku sudah janji padamu._ _Kenapa kamu berpikir aku tidak akan menelepon?_ "

Aku tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa. Aku tahu Namjoon masih menunggu jawaban dariku. Akhirnya aku berkata, "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kamu mungkin saja tidak akan menghubungiku lagi."

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Namjoon berujar, " _Boleh aku ke kamarmu malam ini? Kita akan bicarakan nanti_."

"Akan kutunggu."

" _Tapi mungkin aku selesai syuting agak malam._ _Kamu keberatan?_ "

"Tidak. Datang saja jam berapapun."

" _Baiklah. Sampai nanti malam._ _Bye_."

" _Bye_." Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menghela napas panjang. Namjoon sepertinya merasakan kekhawatiranku. Aku memutuskan untuk membicarakan apa yang kurasakan dengannya nanti malam. Sebelum hubungan ini berlanjut ke arah manapun, aku harus tahu apa yang kami berdua rasakan. Karena aku merasa, apa yang terjadi padaku dengan Namjoon semalam, bukan hanya sebuah hubungan satu malam. Itu bukan sebuah _one night stand_.

* * *

Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam tapi Namjoon belum datang. Sepertinya syuting hari ini memakan waktu cukup lama. _Atau tiba-tiba dia memutuskan untuk tidak datang?_ , pikirku cemas. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari video tentang BTS di internet yang belum sempat aku lakukan karena kesibukanku semalam dan hari ini. Kesan pertamaku pada grup ini adalah mengagumkan. Aku bukan penyuka musik K-Pop, menurutku musik asal Korea Selatan ini kadang terdengar terlalu unik di telingaku, tapi tidak begitu dengan lagu-lagu BTS. Aku menyukainya. Dan harus kuakui, Namjoon terlihat tampan di beberapa video klip mereka. Kemudian aku mengetahui bahwa Namjoon juga merilis sebuah mixtape yang seluruh lagunya dia ciptakan sendiri dan aku sangat menyukainya. _Aku tahu dia sangat berbakat_ , kataku dalam hati.

Saat sedang asyik berselancar di dunia maya, aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku buru-buru membukanya dan mendapati Namjoon berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah lesu.

"Kamu terlihat mengerikan," ucapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

Namjoon menghampiri dan memelukku. Dia meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepalaku karena setinggi itulah diriku di sampingnya. " _I'm exhausted_ ," katanya.

"Harusnya kamu tidak perlu ke sini. Kamu perlu beristirahat."

Aku merasa Namjoon menggeleng. Dia kemudian menggandeng dan menarikku menuju tempat tidur, merebahkan diri di sana sementara aku duduk di sampingnya. Namjoon menaruh kepalanya di pangkuanku, salah satu tangannya memeluk pahaku, sementara kakinya melingkari kakiku. Dia menjadikan tubuh bawahku sebagai gulingnya. Aku tertawa melihat sikapnya yang kekanakan dan memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Tidak banyak orang yang cocok dengan warna rambut abu-abu tua sepertinya sekarang, tapi ternyata itu sempurna untuk Namjoon. Dia terlihat sangat tampan.

Kami tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menikmati kebersamaan kami berdua saat ini. Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada suara darinya, aku pikir Namjoon sudah jatuh tertidur. Tapi tiba-tiba dia bangun dan duduk menghadapku.

Sambil mengelus pipiku dengan lembut, dia bertanya, "Ada apa? Katakan padaku."

Aku menatapnya ragu. Setelah menghela napas panjang, akhirnya aku menjelaskan padanya, "Aku tidak menyesali apa yang terjadi diantara kita kemarin malam. Tapi saat aku tidak melihatmu tadi pagi, aku merasa kecewa. Dan sedikit bodoh. Aku berpikir tidak akan mendengar kabar darimu lagi. Tapi ketika aku melihat pesan yang kamu tinggalkan, aku merasa sedikit berharap. Dan aku lagi-lagi merasa kecewa karena pesanku tidak dibalas olehmu. Karena itu saat kamu meneleponku, aku merasa sedikit terkejut. Ternyata kamu benar-benar menghubungiku. Aku tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari yang kita lakukan sekarang, untuk saat ini. Aku... hanya ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Namjoon tersenyum memandangku. Dia memegang kedua tanganku dan berkata dengan lembut, "Pertama, kamu tidak bodoh. Kedua, aku minta maaf telah membuatmu merasa bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Ketiga, aku juga merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi setelah kemarin malam. Itulah mengapa aku tetap datang menemuimu meski harus kuakui aku merasa sangat lelah. Kumohon, jangan berpikir negatif lagi. Oke?"

Aku mengangguk. "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Apapun."

"Aku belum pernah berhubungan seks dengan seseorang di kali pertama kami berkencan. Paling jauh sentuhan fisik yang aku lakukan adalah mencium pipinya. Aku punya prinsip yang kuat untuk itu. Dan kamu orang pertama yang membuatku melanggar prinsipku sendiri," kataku sambil menunduk karena malu.

Namjoon tertawa dan menyentuh daguku untuk mengangkat wajahku agar bisa memandangnya. " _I'm sorry to not say sorry_. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Aku mencubit perutnya dan dia meringis kesakitan. "Jangan menggodaku."

Namjoon memeluk dan berusaha meyakinkanku, "Jangan berpikiran buruk lagi tentang dirimu sendiri dan juga aku. _Let's just enjoy this moment. Deal?_ "

" _Deal_ ," jawabku sambil memeluknya balik.

"Sekarang, bolehkah aku tidur di sini sebentar. Aku sangat mengantuk."

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kamu menginap lagi di sini?" aku memberikan tawaran dan Namjoon memandangku dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia berpikir kami akan berakhir dengan berhubungan seks sampai pagi dan dia akan melewatkan waktu istirahatnya. Aku tertawa dan memberikan tanda 'V' dengan kedua tanganku, "Aku janji akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini dengan damai. Tidak ada seks, tidak ada apapun. Kita tidak akan memulainya."

Namjoon berpikir sebentar lalu mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari kantung celana. Dia mencari sebuah kontak dan menghubunginya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berkata, "Yah, Taehyung. Aku akan menginap di kamar _ malam ini. Jadi tidak usah menungguku dan tolong jangan bilang apapun pada manager hyung. Aku akan kembali besok pagi-pagi. Oke? _Bye_ ," kemudian dia memutus sambungan teleponnya. Dia kemudian memandangku dengan wajah lelahnya. "Baiklah, aku menginap malam ini. Sekarang bolehkah aku tidur?"

"Silakan," kataku sambil mencium pipinya.

Namjoon lalu membuka jaketnya dan hanya menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan yang memerlihatkan otot lengannya. Aku merasakan hatiku berdegup kencang saat melihatnya. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Namjoon untuk tidak melakukan apapun, jadi aku mengalihkan perhatianku agar tidak perlu menatapnya. Dia lalu merebahkan kepalanya di bantal dan langsung memejamkan mata. Aku merasa Namjoon memegang tanganku saat aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan mata tertutup.

"Ke kamar mandi sebentar. Aku akan kembali."

Lalu saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat Namjoon sudah terlelap dan mengeluarkan dengkuran pelan. Aku mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur agar tidak terlalu gelap. Setelah itu aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, agar tidak menganggu tidurnya, dan memainkan telepon genggamku. Aku belum mengantuk. Tapi baru beberapa menit melakukannya, aku merasa Namjoon lagi-lagi menarik tanganku. Aku melihatnya sedang menatapku.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Ayo tidur denganku," katanya sambil menarikku agar berbaring di sebelahnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Oke, sebentar." Aku mematikan teleponku dan menaruhnya di meja kemudian menyerahkan diriku di pelukan Namjoon. Aku memilih tidur membelakanginya agar dia bisa memelukku dari belakang. Namjoon mencium rambutku dan merasakan tangannya yang memelukku mengusap-usap perutku.

" _Good night_ , Namjoon," kataku sambil mencium telapak tangannya.

" _Good night_ , _."

Aku merasakan pelukannya semakin erat dan tidak lama kemudian kami tertidur. Aku kagum dengan diriku sendiri karena bisa tidur dengan nyenyak disamping Namjoon yang dengkurannya semakin keras. Terbiasa tidur dengan kakak perempuanku yang memiliki kebiasaan sama dengan Namjoon ternyata memiliki manfaat.

* * *

Namjoon berhasil bangun tepat waktu berkat alarm telepon genggamnya. Dia memiliki jadwal syuting lebih pagi sehingga harus kembali ke kamarnya sebelum para manager hyung mulai menyadari telah kehilangan _leader_ BTS selama semalaman. Namjoon kali ini memutuskan untuk membangunkanmu sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar. Dia tidak mau kamu kembali merasa kecewa karena tidak menemukan dirinya saat terbangun nanti. Namjoon memeluk dan mencium pipimu sebelum pergi dan berjanji akan menemuimu lagi nanti malam. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kamarnya, Namjoon berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan hubungan kalian yang baru berlangsung selama dua malam ini. _Dua malam yang bermakna dan lebih dari sekedar berkesan_ , pikir Namjoon. Besok pagi, dia dan seluruh anggota serta kru BTS akan kembali ke Korea. Itu artinya kalian akan berpisah dan Namjoon harus meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu. Dia tahu tidak bisa menghindari perpisahan ini, tapi memikirkan bahwa dia yang harus lebih dulu mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa' membuatnya kesal. Dia tidak suka perasaan akan meninggalkanmu. Dan Namjoon juga masih belum mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dengan kalian berdua setelah ini.

Berhasil sampai di kamarnya tepat waktu dan tanpa disadari oleh para kru, Namjoon melihat Taehyung, teman sekamarnya selama di Abu Dhabi, masih tertidur pulas. Dia membangunkannya karena seharusnya Taehyung sudah bersiap-siap dari beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tae, bangun. Kita sudah harus siap beberapa menit lagi," kaya Namjoon sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Taehyung.

Anggota BTS yang lebih muda itu membuka mata untuk melihat siapa yang melihat siapa yang membangunkannya. "Ah, hyung. Tadi manajer hyung datang dan bilang jadwal kita di pagi hari dibatalkan. Jadi kita masih punya waktu dua jam lagi. Aku masih mengantuk," ujarnya dan kemudian kembali terlelap.

Namjoon tidak berkata apa-apa dan mengikuti Taehyung untuk kembali tidur. Dia tergoda untuk kembali ke kamarmu dan menghabiskan sedikit waktu yang dimilikinya bersamamu. Tapi dia terlalu lelah dan akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan mata di tempat tidurnya.

* * *

Namjoon dan anggota BTS lain sedang sarapan di restoran sebelum memulai aktifitas terakhir mereka di Abu Dhabi. Saat sedang menikmati makanannya, Hoseok menyenggol lengannya yang membuat Namjoon menengok ke arah teman seusianya tersebut. Hoseok menunjuk ke arah seseorang dengan gerakan kepalanya dan senyum Namjoon langsung merekah saat melihat siapa yang dimaksud.

" _That's your girl_ ," ucap Hoseok.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk sambil mengamatimu masuk ke dalam restoran dan mulai mengambil makanan. Hari ini kamu terlihat lebih santai karena acara yang kamu kerjakan sudah selesai. Kamu memakai celana jins kesukaanmu yang melekat pas dikedua kakimu, dipadukan dengan kaus putih agak longgar yang dimasukkan ke celana jins sehingga bentuk tubuhmu yang memiliki pinggul dan bokong agak besar semakin jelas terlihat. Kamu bangga dengan lekuk tubuhmu dan tidak keberatan saat orang lain memerhatikannya. _High Converse pink_ favoritmu membuat penampilanmu semakin menarik. Dan Namjoon sangat menyukai apa yang dilihatnya. Dia hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengampiri dan memelukmu. Dia dengan senang hati menemanimu sarapan tapi kemudian menyadari tidak mungkin untuk melakukannya tanpa dilihat oleh para manajer dan fans yang sedang menunggu BTS di luar restoran.

"Sepertinya kau punya pemandangan indah beberapa malam ini," suara Yoongi memecah lamunan Namjoon dan dia baru menyadari kalau anggota BTS lainnya sedang memerhatikanmu. Atau memerhatikan tubuh indahmu, lebih tepatnya.

Namjoon hanya berkata sambil menyeringai bangga, "Memang dan aku sangat menikmatinya."

Saat melihatmu sudah duduk dan mulai menyantap makananmu, Namjoon mengambil teleponnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan

 **To: My Fave Girl**

Kamu sarapan pagi sekali. Aku pikir kamu masih tidur setelah aku pergi?

Ya, Namjoon mengubah namamu di kontak teleponnya. Dia tidak berlebihan, kamu memang gadis favoritnya saat ini. Dan dia berharap kamu akan terus seperti itu baginya.

Namjoon tidak melepaskan pandangannya darimu dan tertawa kecil saat melihatmu mengedarkan pandangan bingung mencari dirinya di restoran. Saat pandangan kalian bertemu, kamu membalas senyumannya dengan gembira. Namjoon yakin kamu tidak akan menghampirinya karena kamu tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi jika melakukannya. Meski Big Hit tidak melarang anggota BTS untuk berhubungan dengan perempuan, tapi mereka menyarankan agar ketujuh anak muda tersebut menghindari skandal atau pemberitaan seputar hubungan romantis mereka. Demi kesuksesan yang sedang BTS rasakan saat ini, mereka melakukannya dengan sukarela.

Namjoon melihatmu seperti sedang menulis sesuatu di telepon genggammu dan menyadari ada sebuah pesan masuk saat teleponnya berbunyi.

 **From: My Fave Girl**

Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi setelah kamu pergi. I think I've found my sleeping pill :) Bukankah kamu ada syuting pagi? Kenapa masih di sini?

Namjoon tersenyum senang kamu menggodanya. Kemudian membalas pesanmu.

 **To: My Fave Girl**

Cancelled. Aku berangkat sebentar lagi. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu pagi-pagi sekali :( Kamu sudah mau pergi? Kupikir pertemuan dengan klienmu nanti siang?

Namjoon menunggu sebentar sebelum kamu menjawab pesannya.

 **From: My Fave Girl**

Aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dengan beberapa teman pagi ini. Nanti siang baru bergabung dengan klien kami. Kamu mau aku belikan sesuatu? Atau aku sudah lebih dari cukup untukmu?

Namjoon hampir tersedak saat membaca pesan darimu. Dia merasa wajahnya memanas karena sedikit malu. Saat sedang sibuk membalas pesanmu, suara Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar telepon genggamnya. "Namjoon hyung, lihat."

Namjoon mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook dan melihatmu sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria yang berdiri di depanmu. Namjoon tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan pria itu karena posisi meja kalian yang saling berjauhan. Belum selesai bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, Namjoon terkejut saat pria tersebut mencium punggung tanganmu. Dia memang melihatmu mengulurkan tangan tapi tidak menyangka pria asing tersebut akan menciumnya. Merasa cemburu dan sedikit marah, Namjoon meneleponmu. Dia melihatmu memandang layar telepon genggammu, berbicara dengan pria tersebut hingga akhirnya dia pergi, dan mengangkat telepon.

" _Ya?_ " kamu menjawab telepon Namjoon.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Namjoon menatapmu tajam dan kamu balik menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak bersalah.

" _Siapa?_ "

"Jangan bercanda."

Namjoon mendengarmu tertawa di ujung sambungan telepon. " _Dia mengajakku berkenalan. Saat aku mengulurkan tanganku, tiba-tiba dia menciumnya. Itu saja._ "

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya."

Dia masih menatapmu dan kamu kali ini kamu memberikan pandangan menantang dan sedikit menggoda padanya. " _Lalu apa yang kamu suka... Joonie?_ "

Namjoon diam. _Shit_. Dia tahu kamu sedang menggodanya dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang hanya kamu keluarkan saat kalian sedang berhubungan seks. Namjoon merasakan perut bawahnya bergejolak dan jatungnya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang.

"Tunggu aku malam ini," akhirnya dia berkata padamu dengan suara dalam yang kamu balas dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Kamu berhasil menggodanya. "Aku harus pergi. Aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti," kata Namjoon lagi.

" _Take care and say hi to your friends._ "

" _I will._ " Namjoon mematikan sambungan telepon kalian dan memberikan senyum perpisahan padamu. Dia keluar restoran dan langsung menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu di lobi. Namjoon tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan syuting hari ini agar bisa menghabiskan malam terakhirnya di Abu Dhabi bersamamu.

* * *

Aku mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarku dan langsung buru-buru membukanya. Kamu menemukan Namjoon sedang berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahmu. Kamu memandangnya bingung. Tapi Namjoon tetap mengulurkan tangannya dan memutuskan untuk membalas uluran tangannya. Setelah tangan kalian saling bergenggaman, Namjoon masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya. Dia kemudian mencium tanganmu dengan lembut dan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya kemudian menatapmu sambil berkata, "Aku juga bisa melakukannya 'kan?"

Aku tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya dan tawaku terdengar makin keras saat Namjoon memasang wajah cemberut. Dia terlihat masih kesal karena kejadian tadi pagi dan makin kesal karena aku justru menertawakannya.

Saat tawaku mulai mereda, aku memegang kedua pundaknya, dan berkata, "Siap-siap!"

Dia masih belum mencerna apa yang aku katakan saat aku melompat ke arah tubuhnya, merangkul lehernya dengan kedua lenganku untuk berpegangan, dan melingkarkan kakiku di sekeliling pinggangnya untuk menahan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh. Aku bergelayutan pada Namjoon, sambil tertawa. Dia langsung memegang bokong dan memeluk pinggangku, terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Kamu mengagetkanku!"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang untuk siap-siap," kataku membela diri dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahku untuk menciumnya. Tadi pagi aku hanya mendapatkan ciuman singkat saat Namjoon akan kembali ke kamarnya dan sekarang aku merindukan bibirnya untuk menyentuhku. Namjoon langsung membalas ciumanku dan tanpa menunggu lama dia langsung menggunakan lidahnya untuk memuaskan rasa rindu kami berdua. Dia menjelajahi mulutku dengan lidahnya, mengulum lidah dan bibir bawahku, dan menciumku semakin dalam hingga membuatku mengeluarkan desahan yang membuatnya semakin bergairah.

Namjoon membawaku menuju tempat tidur, merebahkanku, dan berbaring di atasku, sambil terus menciumku. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirku dan bergerak menuju leherku. Dia mulai mencium, menjilat, menggigit, dan mengisap kulit leherku. Tidak puas sampai di situ, wajahnya bergerak turun untuk mulai mendaratkan ciuman di dada atasku. Aku yakin dia meninggalkan banyak tanda di situ. Aku hanya terus mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Namjoon melalui ciumannya sambil menggenggam rambut bagian belakangnya dengan satu tangan dan membelai lengannya dengan tangan yang lain.

Dia secara tiba-tiba menghentikan ciumannya di tubuhku, mengangkat badannya sehingga bisa melihatku dengan jelas, dan menatapku dengan pandangan matanya yang tajam. Aku menyukai mata Namjoon. Dia memiliki mata yang sangat ramah, menyenangkan, tapi bisa menjadi tajam dan mengintimidasi. Tapi aku paling menyukai tatapan matanya di saat seperti ini: seksi, nakal, dan penuh dengan hasrat.

"Aku tidak suka saat orang lain menyentuhmu. Seperti tadi pagi," katanya serius.

"Dia hanya mencium tanganku, Joonie," aku membela diri sambil mengeluarkan nada suara manja dan sengaja memanggilnya dengan nama tersebut untuk meredakan rasa kesalnya.

Namjoon memberikan ciuman singkat namun dalam. "Tetap saja dia menyentuhmu."

"Tapi, hanya kamu yang kebiarkan mencium bibirku," aku menarik bajunya agar mendekatiku dan menciumnya. "Menyentuhku," mengambil salah satu telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas payudaraku. Pandangan Namjoon semakin dalam dan dipenuhi dengan nafsu. Sebelum aku melanjutkan perkataanku, aku memegang bokongnya, menariknya agar menempel dengan daerah sensitifku dan merasakan kejantanannya yang sudah mulai mengeras, lalu menggerakkan pinggulku agar bagian bawah tubuh kami saling bergesekan. Dia mengeluarkan erangan bergairah dan kemudian aku berkata, "Dan berada di dalam tubuhku dan menikmatinya selama yang kamu mau." Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan kalau aku sangat menginginkan dirinya dan melanjutkan, "Masih merasa kesal denganku?"

Namjoon menggeleng pelan dan langsung kembali menciumku. Kali ini lebih keras, panas, bergairah, dan penuh ketidaksabaran. Aku memasrahkan diriku padanya. Aku tahu aku bercinta dengan pria yang tepat yang akan memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa untuk kami berdua. Aku tenggelam di balik tubuh tinggi Namjoon dan menikmati setiap ciuman, sentuhan, dan gerakan yang dia berikan.

* * *

Setelah selesai saling menikmati tubuh masing-masing, kami masih terjaga dan memutuskan untuk tidak tidur seperti yang kami lakukan saat pertama kali berhubungan seks dua malam yang lalu. Masih belum memakai apapun, aku merebahkan kepalaku di salah satu lengan Namjoon, memeluk tubuhnya dari samping, dan mengaitkan kaki di kakinya. Sementara Namjoon memeluk tubuhku dengan sisi tangannya yang menjadi bantalanku dan menggenggamku dengan tangannya yang lain. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut kami selama beberapa menit.

Namjoon akhirnya berkata pelan. "Besok pagi aku akan kembali ke Korea." Aku hanya terdiam tapi memererat pegangan tanganku padanya dan semakin mendekatkan diriku padanya. Namjoon tahu itu tanda dariku kalau aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. "Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah darimu, kamu tahu itu."

"Aku akan merindukanmu," aku berbisik padanya.

"Begitu juga denganku." Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Namjoon menarik napas panjang dan kembali berkata, "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa padamu. Paling tidak untuk saat ini. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih padamu dari sekedar seks hebat yang kita lakukan. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama," ucapku menyetujuinya.

Namjoon melanjutkan, "Jika kita masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini, mungkin tidak akan mudah melakukannya dengan jarak yang begitu jauh di antara kita. _But you know what?_ Sekarang sudah semakin mudah untuk saling mengirimkan pesan. Lewat _Line_ , _Katalk_ , atau _WhatsApp_. Atau kita masih bisa bertemu lewat _Skype_ dan aku masih bisa melihat wajah cantikmu jika merindukanmu. Kurasa ada banyak jalan untuk membuat kita tetap saling berhubungan dan tidak ada salahnya jika kita mencobanya. Aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Kamu?"

"Aku takut jika kita membuat janji saat ini, kamu akan melupakannya begitu sampai di Korea dan kembali dengan kesibukanmu. Aku berpikir kamu akan melupakanku."

"Aku pernah memintamu untuk tidak berpikiran negatif tentangku 'kan? Aku tipe orang yang sangat menepati janji. Aku tidak akan menjanjikan apa-apa padamu kalau aku merasa tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku bisa membayangkan sesibuk apa BTS ke depannya, tapi aku yakin bisa menyisihkan sedikit waktuku untuk menghubungimu." Setelah terdiam sebentar, dia melanjutkan, "Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu, _. Kalau kamu tidak ingin melakukannya, aku sudah sangat senang bertemu denganmu di sini."

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya. Dia balik menatapku. Sambil tersenyum aku berkata, "Aku percaya padamu dan aku mau melakukannya. Kita harus terus saling berhubungan karena aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

Namjoon mencubit ujung hidungku dengan gemas. "Ini kedua kalinya kamu berkata akan merindukanku. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah merindukanmu saat ini. Aku rindu mendengarmu meneriakkan namaku dengan suara desahanmu yang seksi," ucapnya sambil bangun, mendorong tubuhku hingga berbaring menatapnya, dan menindihku.

Aku hanya tertawa kegelian merasakan lidahnya menari-nari di leherku dan tangannya menggerayangi tubuhku yang mulai menggeliat bereaksi atas sentuhannya. Aku tahu malam itu masih akan berlangsung sangat panjang dan Namjoon sepertinya tidak akan membiarkannya tidur hingga perpisahan mereka esok hari. Bukan perpisahan untuk selamanya karena di sela-sela ciumannya Namjoon berjani akan mencari waktu secepatnya untuk mengunjungimu. Saat itu aku baru benar-benar yakin kalau ini bukan sekedari _one night stand_ untuk kami berdua.


End file.
